Honor Council
by brycewade1013
Summary: Kim gets accused of putting Barkin's car in the middle of a classroom, and it's up to Ron to prevent her suspension. Meanwhile, Andrea Lynn has come up with a way to frame Kim Possible. Take place after the season two episode, "Partners'.
1. Chapter 1

It was a simple day in Middleton High, and teen hero Kim Possible and her best friend/sidekick, Ron Stoppable were walking the halls together, just simple talking. "OK, you get to eat Bueno Nacho for the rest of your life," Kim suggested to Ron, who smiled greatly at the mention of his favorite fast food restaurant. "But, you have to have seven of your fingers surgically removed. Would you do it?"

"Do I get to keep my video gaming thumbs?" Ron asked, showing his thumbs to his best friend.

"Just one." Kim replied with a grin. Ron thought about it before his pet mole rat, Rufus, climbed onto his shoulder and whispered something into his ear.

"Yeah, I'd do it." Ron said with a smile. Kim's eyes went wide at Ron's answer.

"Really? You would never play video games again." Kim said.

"Yeah, while that would suck, nothing beats the Bueno!" Ron said with a big smile.

"Yum!" Rufus squeaked while rubbing his pink tummy. Then, suddenly Kim and Ron's best friend, Monique came rushing up to them.

"Kim, Ron, you are not gonna believe this!" Monique yelled with a serious face.

"What is it, Monique?" Kim asked, worried about her best girlfriend's expression.

"Did Mr. Barkin die?" Ron suggested with a wide smile, earning him a glare and slap on the head from Kim.

"Come look!" Monique said, grabbing both of her friends and pulling them to room 209, their history classroom. Monique opened the door to reveal the students staring at a blue sedan right in the middle of the classroom. Kim and Ron gasped as they clearly recognized who's car it was. It belonged to their school principal and frequent subistute teacher, Steve Barkin.

"That's Barkin's car! How in the world did that get in there?!" Kim asked in shock.

"We don't know. We just arrived here and saw it like this." Tara, Kim's friend and fellow cheer squad member said.

Ron smiled widely at the genius of what has happened. "OK, someone has pulled off the most badical prank in the school's history!" Ron said, excitedly.

"You think Barkin is gonna flip out over this?" Kim asked.

"KP, knowing Barkin, he's gonna explode!" Ron said, with Rufus mimicking explosion sound effects on his master's shoulder.

"OK, exploding sound effects aside, how in the world could anyone pull off something as complicated as this?" Kim asked, curiously.

"Well, being a somewhat prince of pranks myself, I think that the prankster in question pulled the car here just last night, shifted it in neutral, greased the car with corn oil, or soap, and slid it into that window." Ron suggested, but before Kim could dismiss that theory, her classmate and honor student, Justine, stepped in front of her.

"I think I have a better theory, Stoppable." Justine said with a nasty smirk. "I believe that when you were a baby, you parents dropped you on your head, then fed you a bottle of stupid juice, and then sucked out your brain with a vacuum cleaner." Kim immediately growled at her former science partner insulting her best friend.

"Yeah, that does make...hey! You just called me stupid!" Ron said, realizing what Justine really meant before she walked away. "What is it with Justine? I thought she was more cool when you two won the science fair." Kim shrugged her shoulders as she remembered that fateful day when their dimensional portal won them first place, and also unleashed a monster that almost destroyed the school.

"I thought so too. But for some strange reason she became more smart alecky than ever." Kim said. "But forget her. Let's see what Wade has to say." Kim then reached for the Kimmunicator and contacted her tech friend, Wade Load.

"Hey Kim. What's up?" Wade greeted with a smile.

"Check this out, Wade. Someone put Barkin's car into our history class. Got any theory as to how they did it?" Kim asked with a smile.

"Let me check." Wade said, using the Kimmunicator to scan the room and Barkin's car until he found a theory. "Apparently, the prankster took the car apart, piece by piece, and put together right in the classroom."

"Really? I was just gonna say that somebody used a shrink ray." Ron said before everybody heard the bell rang.

"Thanks Wade. Talk to you later." Kim said with a smile before they noticed Barkin approach the room. "Here comes Barkin."

"Prepare for an atomic bomb." Ron said with a grin before Barkin entered the classroom, appearing very exhausted.

"Hello young people. Sorry I'm late. Some hooligan stole my car last...night..." Barkin said before his speech slurred when he saw his car right in the middle of the room. "And there it is." For some strange reason, Barkin remained cool as a cucumber. "Well, this is interesting. I'd better phone the superintendent and tell him about this."

Barkin then left the room, still calm, confusing the student. "Wow. No explosion." Kim said, slightly disappointed along with Ron that Barkin didn't raise his voice.

"MY CAR IS IN THE MIDDLE OF MY CLASSROOM!" Barkin's voice bellowed out, so loud that the window all broke.

"And...kaboom." Ron said with a smile, making Kim giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, at the Middleton State Penitentiary, a riot was being ensued for the 105th time in the past few weeks. The guards were trying to keep the place on lockdown, but were having an incredibly hard time containing the prisoners. "Man, almost every week, the prisoners start a riot, all for some villain to break free of here." One of the guards commented to the rest of his crew.

"Wonder who's breaking out this time?" Another guard wondered.

Suddenly, on the east block, a hole was blown through and exiting the prison was former TV stunt superstar, Andrea Lynn. Ever since being exposed as a fake by Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, she's been bent on revenge towards the teen heroes. "No prison is tough enough to hold the mistress of extreme, Andrea Lynn!" Andrea yelled happily as she made her way to the highway and whistled for a car. When the driver pulled over, Andrea pulled out a blaster from her pocket and held it front of the young driver's face. "Drive, or you'll be blasted all over the highway." The driver complied and let Andrea Lynn into his car with no question. "Now, to ruin Kim Possible once and for all!"

* * *

Back at Middleton High, Barkin was red faced and seriously angry at his students. "Listen to me right now!" Barkin bellowed. "I want to know who put my car into this classroom and I want to know, now!"

The entire class was silent as no one had any answer. "So, no answer? Fine. But mark my words, I will find who is responsible for this, and when I do..." Barkin said, eyeing one student in particular. "...Stoppable..." Ron was confused greatly. While he thought that the prank was genius, he wasn't responsible for it. "...I will ruin your life greatly."

"Mr. B, I did not do it." Ron said.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Barkin yelled right into his face, making Ron shake in fear before Kim stepped right in front of them.

"Believe me Mr. Barkin, while Ron is sort of reckless, he doesn't have the resources to pull this off." Kim said, getting some of Barkin's angry sweat on her yellow star shirt.

"Alrighty then. Everyone take your seats." Barkin ordered. Every student sat down, except Kim and Ron, angering Barkin greatly. "Possible, Stoppable, why aren't you two sitting down?!"

"Mr. Barkin, the car is right in our spots." Kim pointed out, knowing the car was seated where Kim and Ron usually sat. Barkin sighed.

"Then, sit in the car." Barkin said.

"Shot gun!" Rufus squeaked, popping out of Ron's pocket and jumping into the front seat.

"No fair!" Ron protested as Kim got into the driver's side, and Ron sat in the back, causing the alarm to be tripped. "Oh man!"

"Smooth, Ron." Kim said, sarcastically as the alarm continued to blare until Barkin shut it off with his key remote. The two then started to make themselves comfortable while Kim checked herself in the mirror. "My lips seemed chapped. Better apply." Kim then pulled out some lip gloss and applied it while staring into the mirror.

"Possible, stop enjoying the reflection!" Barkin yelled.

"Sorry." Kim said sheepishly. Then, a handyman then entered the classroom.

"Hi, I'm Joe Stockade. I got a call about a car in a history classroom." Joe said to Barkin.

"Yes." Barkin said, getting annoyed that Joe continued to stand for a few moments. "What in the world are you waiting for?! A written invitation?! Get it out of here!" Joe nodded, grabbed his tools, and went to the car. "Now, who can tell me..." A loud drill sound was heard, causing Barkin to yell louder. "...the famous historical presidential address that Abraham Lincoln recited?" Barkin growled as no one could possibly hear hear him due to the drill. "STOP THAT!" Joe stopped drilling. "Look, this is a mess. Until my car is removed, class dismissed!"

The students happily exited the classroom while Joe continued to work, leaving him with a exasperated Barkin. "Excuse me sir, can I use your jack?" Joe asked.

"Yes. It's in the trunk." Barkin said, using his key remote to open the trunk of his car. Joe searched through the trunk and pulled out what appeared to be a leather green jacket. That jacket caught Barkin's attention. "Where did that jacket come from?"

"It was in your trunk." Joe reported. Barkin took a close look at the piece of clothing and quickly recognized whose it was.

"I think I know who put my car into this classroom." Barkin said with a nasty frown.

* * *

In the hallways, Kim was talking to Wade right at her locker and Ron was standing right next to her as their tech friend informed them about Andrea Lynn's prison breakout. "Andrea Lynn?" Kim asked. "When?"

"Just a few hours ago." Wade reported.

"You don't suppose she's gonna come after me since it was me who basically ruined her career." Ron said with fear in his voice, making Kim grin slyly.

"Don't know. But I'll keep you updated." Wade said.

"Please and thank you." Kim said with a smile before they spotted Barkin approach. "Uh oh. Someone's tweaked."

"I knew that I would find the culprit who put my car in that classroom!" Barkin yelled, making Ron shake with more fear as he thought that Barkin was talking about him.

"Mr. B, I told you-" Ron said before he was cut off.

"Don't bother, Stoppable!" Barkin yelled. "You won't be able to save Possible this time!"

"Wait, me?!" Kim asked in confusion.

"Oh great. I thought that...wait, KP?" Ron asked, as Barkin glared at Kim.

"Possible, you are in major trouble!" Barkin yelled to a confused and terrified Kim.


	3. Chapter 3

In Barkin's office, Kim was trying to claim her innocence with a seriously angry Barkin staring her down. "Mr. Barkin, I did not put your car in that classroom." Kim said. There was no way that a perfectly good student like Kim could have done that. While Kim was sort of head strong, she always done the right thing. But Barkin wasn't buying it.

"Really? Then how do you explain...this?!" Barkin asked, pulling out the green leather jacket for Kim to see. Kim's eyes went wide as she realized that jacket was hers.

"My leather jacket?" Kim asked. "Weird. It was stolen out of my locker a couple of days ago."

"Nice theory. But here's a better one..." Barkin said before yelling again. "...YOU LEFT IT IN THE TRUNK OF MY CAR WHEN YOU PUT MY CAR IN THAT CLASSROOM!"

"Mr. Barkin, I did not do it!" Kim said, getting a little irritated that her principal wasn't listening to her. "What reason would I have for doing it anyway?!"

"Good question. I believe it might have been for revenge." Barkin said.

"Revenge?" Kim asked, even more confused. While she thought Barkin was a little tough, she would never do anything to hurt or humiliate him.

"That's right! Ever since I first gave you detention, you been playing the goody two shoes act way too well and thought it would be a fine idea to try to see if you're above the rules because you're a cheerleader!" Barkin said. Kim flashed back to that memory when she got detention for being late to class, and while it was a somewhat humiliating experience, Kim knew that she wasn't above the rules and must accept punishments when they come her way.

"Mr. Barkin, I never wanted revenge for you putting me in detention." Kim said, still trying to claim her innocence. "You were being fair. And even if I wanted revenge on you, do you really think I would be crazy enough put your car into the middle of a classroom?"

"So you thought about this?" Barkin asked with a sly grin, making Kim cover her mouth as she realized she said the wrong thing. "Don't talk! You are suspended for two weeks! After that, you'll be serving a one month detention! And, you're kicked off the cheer squad!"

"What?!" Kim asked in horror. She loved being a cheer leader more than anything, and getting kicked off the squad was like a nightmare to her. "You can't do that! I didn't put your car in that classroom!"

"It's already done with Possible! Now, leave!" Barkin yelled. Kim then turned sad as she got up from her seat and walked out of the office, went straight to her locker where Ron and Monique were waiting for them.

"What did he say, girl?" Monique asked.

"I've got suspended and kicked off the cheer squad." Kim said sadly to Ron and Monique's shock.

"Yes!" A familiar voice rang from the other side of the hall. Kim turned around and sighed when she found her rival and fellow cheer squad member, Bonnie Rockwaller, wearing a nasty grin on her face. "That means I'm cheer captain! I always knew you were a trouble maker. Have fun with the loser crowd, K. " Bonnie then walked away, still wearing that nasty grin.

Ron and Monique glared at the brunette, but Kim was just too sad to pay any attention. Ron noticed it and tried to comfort his best friend. "Kim, I believe you." Ron asked, knowing deep down in his heart that his bud would never do something like that.

Kim smiled a little at that. "Thanks Ron. But Barkin says otherwise." Kim said before frowning again.

"Well, Barkin is dead wrong. He can't just jump to conclusions. And I'm gonna try to help you." Ron said with a serious face.

"Don't even bother." Kim said, closing her locker and leaving the hallway. "I'll see you guys later."

Ron and Monique looked on as a sad Kim walked out of Middleton High, suspended and kicked off of her favorite school activities. "There's got to be a way to get Kim back on the cheer squad. I think I should take this to the Supreme Court!" Ron said with his fist raised, with Rufus on top of his shoulder doing the same thing.

"Well, you could get her case submitted to the honor council." Monique suggested.

"Honor council?" Ron asked, not familiar with that term.

"It's basically a court for school related cases made up of students." Monique explained.

"How do you know this stuff?" Ron asked.

"I read the student handbook. Don't you have a copy?" Monique asked. Ron then opened his locker and dived through the mess, trying to find his student handbook.

"It's got to be here...ah ha!" Ron said, holding his student handbook in victory. "Thanks Monique. Now, I got a friend to help." Ron then walked away, reading the student handbook, hoping to help Kim, his best friend.

* * *

A few hours later, at the Possible residence, Kim was lounging around on the couch, looking rather depressed due to the day's events while her twin brothers, Jim and Tim, aka the Tweebs, pestered her about the prank. "Did you do it?" Jim asked.

"No." Kim replied.

"Why did you do it?" Tim asked.

"I didn't." Kim replied, getting irritated.

"How did you do it?" Jim asked, causing Kim to growl.

"I told you Tweebs I didn't do it! I swear on mom's grave!" Kim shouted, before she heard a throat clearing sound.

"Excuse me. Still alive." Kim's mother, Anne Sarah Possible said, standing right next to her husband and Kim's father, James Timothy Possible, as they stood in the living room.

"Sorry. It's just an expression." Kim said with a sheepish smile.

"Jim, Tim, go upstairs." James said sternly.

"Are you gonna yell at Kim?" Jim asked eagerly.

"Are you gonna ground her?" Tim asked.

"Upstairs!" Anne and James yelled. Jim and Tim growled, but complied as James and Anne stood in front of there daughter, who was feeling more sad than ever.

"Look, I swear I did not put Barkin's car in that classroom." Kim said, thinking her parents were gonna ground her. "You guys gotta believe me."

"Honey, of course we do." Anne said, pulling her daughter into a tight hug, making Kim smile back.

"So, I'm not grounded?" Kim asked as the hug broke. Both parents shook their head 'yes', making Kim smile more. "Then, you guys might be able to help me get me back on the cheer squad?"

"Well, we're trying...but Barkin has remained firm about it." James said, feeling uneasy, making Kim groan. "Kimmie Cub, we do want to help you, but the school has rules."

Kim groaned even louder. "This is so unfair! I can't believe Mr. Barkin can just decide I'm guilty!" Kim said, thinking all hope is lost when all of a sudden, Ron entered the house.

"He can't!" Ron said happily, making Kim sit up in place. "According to the student handbook, 'any accused student has the right to appeal their case before the honor council'. It's a court full of students that can decide whether you're innocent or guilty, like on _Judge Judy or People's Court._" Kim and her parents were amazed that Ron actually read something worthwhile.

"Ron, you actually read through the whole student handbook?" Kim asked in awe, thinking there was still hope.

"Cover to cover." Ron said with a sly smile.

"OK. Let's do it. How can I get my case into the Honor Council?" Kim asked.

"I've already submitted your case." Ron said.

"This is awesome!" Kim said with a smile.

"We're going to trial in two days!" Ron continued to boast.

"That's awesome!" Kim said.

"And I'm gonna defend you!" Ron said, making Kim's smile disappear.

"That's not awesome." Kim said, with a frown, flopping back down on the couch, hoping that her lawyer and best friend could actually be of good use to her.


End file.
